


WORLD 33

by Patsch



Series: WORLDS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patsch/pseuds/Patsch
Summary: Harry knew that Tom was good deep down, even if he would always deny it. / Alternative-Universe
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lily Potter/James Potter
Series: WORLDS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549975
Comments: 20
Kudos: 229





	WORLD 33

**Author's Note:**

> I will touch the aspect of different worlds with the idea of Tom and Harry always finding each other some way. Since writing this one was so fun, I decided on making it a series. Hope you enjoy reading as I was writing it! :)

_In the Hogwarts Express 1.September 1938 - World 33_

Huge green eyes looked at him excited, a big smile on the boys face. But the smile dimmed as Tom wordlessly went back to his book. “My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you,” the boy introduced himself with a small voice.

Tom sighed but nodded once. “Tom Riddle.” He went back to his book but Potter started talking about everything, suddenly more confident. About every little detail, his life at home, magic and Hogwarts. And Tom would always deny it but for an orphan like him it was precious information. So he listened and if he didn't change the page for the past hours nobody mentioned it.

Definitely Hufflepuff.

*

Tom's smirk slipped as he realized what he was doing. Of course Potter was sorted in Hufflepuff and he was pleased that he was right. And then Potter looked at him unsure and saw his smirk and interpreted it wrong. Like encouragement or something. Potter waved at him, now regaining his confidence and went to his table. He saw how he was immediately loved by everyone and laughing loudly.

Tom scowled. Hufflepuffs.

*****

Whenever they had classes together, Potter would sit at his side and chatted enough for them both. Or how he always found him in the halls even though Hogwarts was huge. It was mysterious and Tom felt like he had a little stalker. Potter couldn't be sure he was listening but he did. Slytherin shunned him already because of his blood, as if it was that important when he excelled in everything and so Potter was his only source of gossip and funny stories. For a second he wondered how his life would have been in another house but then again he could never imagine himself mingling with all the badges.

Potter was tolerable. Somehow. “Look at the Mudblood, socializing with a _Hufflepuff_ ,” sneered Malfoy and Tom rolled his eyes, even though he was irritated at Malfoy doing it in front of Potter. But there was a silence, he found it oddly weird. When he looked at his side, Potter was silently fuming. _Interesting._

“What?,” Tom asked him curiously. It happened not often that he would ask questions.

Potter looked at him in disbelief but then something seemed to make click in his head. Tom was surprised that it happened so fast since he seemed a bit dense. “Is he- Are they always like this?” He gestured and looked ready to fight the Slytherins. On Tom's behalf. Secretly pleased he just shrugged and went back to watch the teacher. Potter got the hint, like always, and just started chatting quietly again.

And if he hid a smile behind the goblet as he saw his fellow first years with red and gold hair, well no one noticed.

 _Huffepuff,_ he thought fondly and then scowled. He didn't need anyone, so he never thanked Potter and Potter never mentioned it.

*

Third year started wonderfully. Tom was on his way to the library as he saw Dumbledore with Potter in an empty hallway.

“You need to take care of yourself, my boy,” he said urgently and tried to lay a hand on Potter's shoulder. Potter just stepped back and looked at him coldly. Tom was surprised. While their transfiguration professor seemed to not like him, he was very fond of Potter, everyone knew it.

“Don't tell me what I need to do, Professor.” His voice was quiet but confident.

Dumbledore sighed. “He is not the right company for someone like you.” It took a second for Tom to figure out he meant _him_.

How dare he! “How dare you!” It wasn't his voice. Potter looked ready to throw a bludger at Dumbledore. Tom would approve and never tell. “-sir. Tom is my friend. I'm grateful for your concern but you seem to be falsely alarmed.” And then Potter looked disappointed and Dumbledore devastated. He briskly walked away, Tom snickered silently at the look of horror on the older wizards face.

Something changed as he went his way. Because the next time Potter sat down, he nodded once. “Harry.” Pott- _Harrys_ smile was blinding so he had to look away.

His chest felt weird.

*

Harry was accompanying him to the Great Hall when Malfoy decided it was the right time to taunt him. While he was spotting a green mustache that Tom knew was a courtesy of Harry. So he looked even more dumb while trying to make him angry. He failed. _Nearly._

“If you love the Hufflepuffs so much why don't you live in their house, Mudblood. Maybe they let you live there when you spread your legs for Potter, that blood traitor with his slut Mudblood mother.” Malfoy went down a very bad road. While Tom didn't mind insults against him, because he was the best and needed no one to confirm it, no one touched Harry. When he saw how Harry trembled in disgust and fury, his decision was clear. No time better than now to show Malfoy his place.

Beneath him. Beneath _them._

So when Malfoy said “Serpensortia” in a very mocking way, Tom threw his head back and laughed. Harry looked at him in question while Malfoy and his goons were confused.

 _"Hello beautiful, how about you bring those arrogant pigs down from their wrong high horse_ ”, he hissed and saw in glee how pale the Slytherins were. When he turned to Harry, he was looking at him in awe.

“My hero,” Harry mouthed happy, so only he heard it. Tom rolled his eyes, of course only Harry didn't fear his special skill, sometimes he seemed more Gryffindor than Hufflepuff. But his chest felt weird again. Maybe he needed to visit the Hospital Wing.

*

Their summer holidays were nearing and Tom was not excited. Even if he was having enough side projects from his electives to not die of boredom, he might die because of bombs and he was not looking forward to it.

“Tom,” Harry screamed breathless, as he was running to him. Tom was still shocked every time he remembered Harry is the heir to a noble house. But then he remembered Hufflepuff, and everything made sense.

“Harry.” He nodded. Even though their relationship changed a bit, Tom was still more reserved while Harry continued to fill the silence. Both liked their roles and no complaints were ever made.

“Would you like to spend the holidays at Potter Manor? I remembered your interest to find out more about your heritage and you are a Parselmouth after all. So we have some clues and many books to look through. My godfather is a Black, so we can even browse the Black library as well. Only if you want and have nothing better to do.” At the end Harry looked down at the floor while Tom was still speechless. _What._

A few minutes passed until Tom agreed and thanked the generosity of Harrys parents. The weirdness in his chest grew and was so warm he was suffocating.

As he saw Harry looking at him with pure joy, he felt himself smile as well. Warm. Genuine.

And break.

Affection. He held _affection_ for Harry. One part of his brain screamed weakness while the other was pleased he found out. His smile only turned a bit strained so he turned away until Harry would notice.

Because Harry always noticed.

*

Harry was munching on his sandwich while Tom read his new book. _Books_. The Potters and Black were nice enough to lend him many books that interest him. And also showering him with affection and were interested to talk to him, as if he was an equal because Harry told them how smart and mature he was. He never felt so good and appreciated in his life. Not even Dumbledore looking at him warily at Harry's birthday party was enough to make him feel bad. So he smiled at Dumbledore warmly(thinking he was Harry) and it was worth seeing his gobsmacked expression.

And of course his mood lifted more when Harry pranked Dumbledore because he saw the look he gave Tom. His beard looked never better in silver and green. Harry grinned at his father who gave him a thumps up. It was crazy how much he warmed up at the idea of pranks just because of Harry.

When he found out about his parents and heritage, he wasn't interested anymore, seeing how a visit with Mister Potter showed his mothers side as criminal and crazy and his fathers side as the worst type of muggle to exist. He felt really bad afterwards and only embarrassing memories of Dumbledore, that they watched in the Potter's Pensieve, made him feel better. Especially the one where he was bald for a few days.

Tom hid behind the big tome, not wanting to show the big grin he felt on his face forming. And because of that he didn't saw the fond look and mysterious twinkle in his friends eyes.

*

Tom couldn't believe it.

He looked around, trying to find out who dared to prank him. But everyone was watching him with halting breath, Harry's mother smiling at him encouragingly like her son. They even held the same sparkle in their peculiar green eyes.

He looked back at the man waiting for his response.

“I accept.” His words were mere whispers but he heard Harry whooping while everyone cheered for them. And two big strong arms embraced him, it was warm and normally he hated being touched. Not now. 

Since he met Harry, there were a few person he tolerated and even enjoyed touching him. He even allowed himself to stiffly embrace the man back and sniffled, something mysteriously wet trying to escape his eyes.

Tom couldn't remember crying in his sixteen years so he wouldn't start now. But he also couldn't remember a nicer way to celebrate his birthday, so there may have been some wetness leaving his eyes.

*

Tom waited no second to dangle the heirship ring arrogantly in front of Malfoys unbelieving eyes. Since the snake incident he tried to get in his good grace like all of Slytherin but Tom didn't care much. He would use them when needed and not waste time with them when he could get better connections.

He never thought Harry would be the reason that he could make so valuable connections. While he knew with installing fear in Slytherins, they would follow him blindly, being in the good graces of so many influential people due to tutoring of their children was even better. And helped him in the bigger picture. And the teachers loved him for it. The headmaster loved him.

And he loved to play Dumbledore. That old fool. But since the birthday party he looked at him different, as if he maybe made a bad decision before. Tom couldn't care less.

*

“We will date.” It was not a question but neither a demand. It sounded more like a fact.

Harry flushed and tried to see if he was joking. A dumb thought since Tom never joked.

“Why now?” Harry hadn't asked him why but more questioned the timing. He smirked, of course _his_ little Hufflepuff would be alright with it.

“I don't like for others to think they have a chance with you.” _Since you are mine._ “You are the most tolerable human I know.” _It's either you or no one_. “I enjoy my time with you.” _I love you_.

And Harry looked at his face again and nodded. Because of course Harry read everything he couldn't say aloud, yet. Maybe never. But he was fine with it, he always was. “Of course, I love you too, Tom Sirius Black,” Harry said earnestly, so Tom met his lips in a sweet promise. And to seal the deal once and for all.

“But did you need to do it in front of the whole hall while everyone waited for the first years to arrive?” Tom just grinned as he saw all the stares and took his hand, together they sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

He was smug that all of them knew now. And he saw one redhead running out of the hall after their kiss. Dumbledore looked as if he needs more than a few lemon drops to survive the news while Slughorn seemed more than delighted. “Yes,” Tom just said with an air of nonchalance and took a bite of his red apple.

In just that moment Professor McGonnagall entered the deathly quiet hall with the group of anxious first years.

And then there were whispers.

*

A joyous squeak interrupted their special moment quickly. Harry couldn't believe it while Tom held his cool. Not even an ounce embarrassed, he went to the noise making bush. "Lord and Lady Potter, Mister Lupin, Father," he greeted them with a serene smile, as if it was the most normal thing to find them in a bush spying on their children.

Their grown children.

Especially when said children just got engaged. At least they had the decency to look abashed and his mother turned fiery red just like her hair.

"We're going to get married," he continued and pushed Harry into his chest. He was just about to chastise him, his _fiancé,_ when he lost his ability to speak. Tom was glowing, all twinkling eyes and big smile and a little blush on his cheeks. He never looked more breath taking. And he belonged only to him.

Harry shyly but proudly showed his beautiful ring with a green and blue stone. It sparkled beautifully in the light of the lantern. And suddenly their parents threw themselves at them and there was laughter, tears, falling down and so much love. It was suffocating but he wouldn't want it any other way. Any day.

*

**Author's Note:**

> _how Harry met Tom_
> 
> Harry lost his parents and somehow a policeman spotted him. He couldn't very well tell him to bring him to a pub, so he was quiet and was thought to be abandoned even though he tried to make him believe he wasn't.
> 
> And here he was at Wool's Orphanage. It looked worse than what Harry ever imagined an orphanage to be and he pitied all the children. “You stay here for today, Kiddo. If your parents don't come, we need to register you.” His voice was rough but his eyes kind. Harry nodded and prayed his parents won't forget in their panic that they are wizards and could find him easily.
> 
> Harry decided to sit next to a boy his age that laid under the shadow of a tree, a book on his face. They sat in silence until Harry started sobbing, not sure anymore if his parents would find him.
> 
> “Stop it,” a cold but nice sounding voice said. It came from under the book.
> 
> Harry looked down at him in disbelief, how rude. “I'm afraid my parents won't find me,” he whispered quietly.
> 
> The boy just huffed. “Mine are dead.” Harry was about to give his condolences, even though the boy was far from nice but stopped. “You will find new ones hopefully soon.” Harry smiled.
> 
> Another huff. “I doubt it, I'm a freak.” Harry was appalled, flashbacks to his bad aunt Petunia and her mean husband resurfaced that he tried to put in the very back. Thank god they never visited them again.
> 
> “You're not a freak! Anyone saying it is dumb and should be locked up!” Harry felt his face flush and he panted. Even though the boy probably didn't make things float like him, no one should be called a freak. Especially not children.
> 
> The boy laughed, it sounded very nice. “Thank you.” A pause. “I'm sure your parents will come.” Harry was just about to ask, how he would know as suddenly a shrill voice echoed. “TOM, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE YOUR DUTIES YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD.”
> 
> The boy stood up elegantly, smiling down for a second at Harry and went his way back in the ugly orphanage. Harry thought he looked really handsome, like a prince. He wanted to call after him but was cut off. “HARRY JAMES POTTER, MERLIN HOW DARE YOU TO GET AWAY,” he never missed his mother so much, even though she was roaring like a lion at him, but he saw her anger wash away, as soon she saw his tears and embraced him tightly. “Never do that again.” He nodded in the embrace and felt his fathers arms around them as well. That scared him.
> 
> He wished only the best for the boy and that they see each other again hopefully one day.


End file.
